


Linger

by HumbleHufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumbleHufflepuff/pseuds/HumbleHufflepuff
Summary: Summary - Sirius Black gets framed for the murder of Lily and James Potter and taken to Azkaban. Peter Pettigrew had betrayed them all. After 12 years Sirius . He escaped in order to protect his godson, avenge his best friends but the most important thing was to find Remus and beg him to believe him. He had to get back to his Moony.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin
Kudos: 5





	Linger

"Remus please... we have to talk about it at some point." Sirius sighed as he looked at Remus who wasn't looking at him and just staring at his empty plate. "Not now Sirius." Remus said as he stood up and grabbed their empty plates and walked into the kitchen to clean up.

The dinner had started out so good. They where talking and laughing together. It was just like the old days. Those wonderful days at Hogwarts where the only thing they had to worry about where their exams. And staying out of too much trouble. Remus missed those days more than he could express. And Sirius felt the same way. Those days when it was just the Marauders plotting to cause mayhem. Sirius wishes so desperately to go back to those happy days.

But both men know those days are long gone and will never return if only for the reason that James and Lily had been murdered, and Peter had betrayed them. He was the reason that James and Lily where dead. Their best friends. Their family. And the reason Harry was an orphan and had to endure hell with the Dursley's. The reason Sirius had to go to Azkaban for 12 years. Leaving Remus all by himself. Alone afraid and heartbroken but most of all empty. The years hadn't been very kind to them.

It was now almost a year ago that Remus had taught at Hogwarts. And that Sirius had escaped and come back to him. Remus had never really believed Sirius had betrayed James. He was sure he would rather die than betray his brother. And when Sirius had appeared to him and explained everything. Begging for Remus to believe him. To please hold him. To tell him he was sorry to leave him. Even though both men knew that it wasn't their fault. 

Remus left the Hogwarts after the events of that night that had started at the Whomping Willow. He didn't want to inconvenience Dumbledore any more than he had done. He decided it was best to leave. And seeing as Sirius was back he decided they should return to his cottage and stay safe there together. To say it was hard was an understatment.

Sirius had horrible nightmares, just as he did when they where still young. Only now they weren't of his parents hurting him and Regulus. They where of dementors attempting to suck his soul out. Remus tried so hard to help him through it but it wasn't easy for him.

To see the man he loves and has loved for so long to be in such a dark place. He often thought back to those days when he and Sirius would just lay in bed and dream of the future together. Saying they would like to move in together and get married some day. Would it be legal for them to do so. They hoped. And hope is a strong thing to kill.

Laying in bed dreaming of a life they wanted to share and create. The family they wanted to start. All the kisses and whispers under the covers in their Gryffindor dorm room. All the hopes and dreams spoken to each other. Followed by many 'I love yous'.

It had taken a while for they boys to come to terms that they just loved each other. And wanted to be together. And even then they where terrified. But they confessed to their love in the end. They didn't let each other go after that. And that was something so special, they where something special.

They had this bond that no one really ever seemed to understand. A profound connection that neither had with anyone else. Like their souls where somehow linked together. Knitted together like the cycle of the sun and the moon. They knew each other so well.

When the first wizard war had started both men got separated and spend more time apart than together. So much had happened. Sirius was going through so much he just tried hiding his emotions through fire whiskey and sharing his bed with a fair amount of witches and wizards.

Remus took a very different approach and did as he was told and closed himself off. Being away from the man he loved, tore him up a bit. He felt alone and the full moons seemed to be getting more powerful as the darkness in the world grew.

Upon hearing everything Sirius seemed to have gotten up to. He realised then that what he and Sirius had had, or at least what Remus had thought they had, wasn't real. Or wasn't anything serious. And that fact had hurt him deeply. Broke his heart really. He had given everything he had to Sirius he had tried so hard for the both of them. But it seemed he had been fighting for something that wasn't even real in the first place. 

When Sirius had come to his senses and realised all the havoc he'd caused he felt so incredibly guilty. He had gone back to old ways of coping with pain and fear. He had failed his baby brother Regulus. He was supposed to protect him but in the end he couldn't and it crushed him. Every family member he knew became a death eaters. And he feared the darkness taking him too. With the crazy logic in Sirius' head he thought he was protecting Remus by letting their relationship dissipate. All he wanted was for Remus to be safe. But forgetting Remus was hard and honestly it was a job that couldn't ever be done.

That was their life at that point. Going on missions for the Order and working hard to stay alive. They barley saw each other anymore. And when they did it was all very proper. They barley had the time to talk about anything. Anything important. So it stayed with hugs of 'I'm happy your still alive and I missed you'. But according to Remus it was all friendly. They where just friends.

Soon after that the murder of the Potter had taken place. And Sirius was blamed for their death. He was arrested and brought to Azkaban prison for the murder of his best friend. Sirius had never felt such sorrow in his life. His best friend in this whole word was gone. And his amazing wife too. Leaving a small baby boy all alone. Who he was a godfather too. He couldn't even protect Harry now. And bloody Wormtail who had truly betrayed them all. And his dear Moony. The love of his life and his sunshine. Now left all alone thinking Sirius was a monster. He never even got to tell Remus how he felt and how he still wanted them to have a future after the war was over. How he had always felt and how he would feel till the day he died.

All those years of torture, hurt and endless pain in the cold walls of Azkaban prison. Sirius was determined to get out and see his godson again. And to beg his Moony to forgive him. To clear his name and start a life with the man he loves. The man he's alway loved. 

Remus set the dishes down on the kitchen counter and sighed. He knew this conversation was inevitable. He knew that as he knew how determined Sirius Black was. He leaned on the counter wondering if it would give him strength of some sort. Remus heard Sirius padding into the kitchen on his bare feet. Merlin how many times had Remus told him to at least wear socks.

"Remus you can't just keep running away from me." Sirius said standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over each other. Remus sighed hearing the little muggle radio playing silently in the background. He had always loved music. They both had.

"I'm not running away from you Sirius." Remus said calmly. Sirius scoffed "Yes you are! That's all you've been doing lately!" Sirius is starting to get so frustrated Remus had been acting so weird for the longest time and he doesn't have the first clue as to why. He thought they where good. Remus asked him to live in his cottage for Merlins sake. He just didn't understand why Remus seemed to get so agitated at the mention of their past. They had always wanted this. To live together in a cute little cottage, having nice dinners and being with one and other.

It was what Remus had always said he wanted. But he was acting so strange about it. And Sirius was honestly getting frustrated with him. He didn't understand why Remus seemed to be pushing him away when all Sirius wanted was to hold him close.

"Why are you being so distant. I thought the point of us living together was to finally be together again." Sirius went on the desperation in his voice increasing slowly. "Stop it Sirius." Remus said in a firm tone. But Sirius wasn't going to take it this time. He was going to speak of this and Remus was going to listen to him. All Sirius wanted to was for him and Remus to finally be together like they had wanted when they where younger.

Remus just can't do this. He loves Sirius so much. He loves him with his whole heart. He has since they where 15 years old. But he's so afraid to lose him again. He can't lose him. Not again. Remus doesn't think he could survive that this time around. And Remus wasn't the young man he was back then. He doesn't think Sirius knows what he's getting himself into. He doesn't think Sirius really wants this. He thinks Sirius is lonely and face it Sirius has no one else. They both don't really have anyone else. And Remus can't keep thinking what would happen if it doesn't work out or if it goes wrong. They had been so young back then. Maybe they had grown into other people. And maybe they didn't even fit together the way they both wished. Remus didn't want to jeopardise that. This was the last friend he had. After all these years he wanted so bad for what happened back then to mean something. He wanted to marry Sirius be with him in every way shape or from. He really doesn't think he can do this.

"I can't do this Padfoot. We can't do this and you know it." Remus sighed. "Yes we can! Who is stopping us Remus?" Sirius answers his temper flaring up. "We can't." Remus says again. "And why is that?" Sirius retorts. Remus sighs again really not wanting to spill his guts. He doesn't want to talk about it. He wants them to stay friends if only to save their friendship. "If you say no you must have a reason lets hear it!" Sirius says. "I won't do this with you just because I'm you're only friend not because your bored." Sirius says. His face getting more red by every minute that passes. He can barley believe the words he's hearing.

Sirius feels himself get angry. He is so frustrated with Remus at this point. He doesn't understand why suddenly Remus doesn't want him or doesn't want them to be together. He doesn't understand. Sirius feels Remus owes him a explanation. Which truly he does because this was utter bullshit.

They had always been so close. And they had talked about their future together non stop. Sirius wanted this so bad. He wanted to finally be with the man he loved so desperately. He loved Remus then and he loved him now. And that would never change. He wasn't bored. This was what they had always wanted. He didn't want Remus to keep walking away from him. He was so frustrated and angry and just sad. Did Remus not want him?

"We are not talking about this Sirius." Remus said.

"You absolute git! I don't want you because I'm bored! I want you because I love you! Because I have loved you since I was 14 years old and we confessed our feelings. Because this is what we have always talked about! What we have always wanted! Why can't you see that? You're the only person I've ever loved Remus and nothing and no one will change how I feel about you. How I've always felt about you. Why can't you just stop being so afraid and see how much I want you! How much I want us!"

Sirius was yelling now. He couldn't help it. What did he need to do to make Remus see that all he had ever wanted now he was a free man was a quiet life with him. He didn't care where he didn't care how. All he knew was that he was positively and indefinalty in love with Remus Lupin. His heart only beat for him. A steady sound that drove him crazy. The sound of comfort, safety and love. Remus was the only man he had ever loved and Remus would be the only man he would ever love. There was no doubt in Sirius' mind that Remus was and is the love of his life.

He was shaking furiously with annoyance and pain. If Remus didn't want him or love him he honestly didn't know what he would do. He was all he had left. And Sirius could understand that that was a reason that Remus was afraid. But he couldn't just pretend he didn't love him. Not after how hard they had fought. Not after who they had all lost.

Sirius just broke down. He didn't realised he was crying but now the wailing cries could be heard through their little cottage. The pain he felt with the thought of not being able to be with Remus was killing him. He shook violently as he cried loudly.

Remus was in utter shock to say the least. He knew they had been something magical all those years ago. But he didn't think Sirius had felt that way as well. Not to this extent anyway. This confession was something he had never expected. He knew they where still bound together by their close bond and special connection. Maybe because they where bound to their animal sides. Maybe that did mean something. Something big. Maybe they where "meant to be" as the muggles say, after all. Remus' mind was running wild. Sirius did want him in the same way he had always wanted Sirius.

Remus was almost so lost in his own thoughts he hadn't realised Sirius was breaking down into a bunch of wild tears. Remus felt a shot of guilt build in his chest immediately. He went over to Sirius carefully but quickly. He tried to full Sirius into a loving embrace. But Sirius wasn't looking and was so lost in his hurt that he lashed out. Remus quick as a wolf dodged his small fist.

"Padfoot, it's me love just me." Remus soothed being cautious knowing Sirius can lash out when he's frightened. Sirius looked up a bit of anger in his eyes. He threw a sloppy fist toward Remus again. "Why can't you just see that?" Sirius cried. Remus grabbed his arms tightly and hugged the hurt man close in his strong arms. Trying to calm him down. "Shhh Padfoot it's okay, it's all okay." Sirius kept crying emotions taking control of him. They sat like that for a while. On the wooden kitchen floor in each others loving embrace. Remus leaned against the wall so he could hold Sirius up who was leaning on him heavily. The sat there calming down until a very familiar few notes played through the speakers of the muggle radio. It was a song they both loved dearly. I was Linger by The Cranberries. Oh how they loved this song. Remus closed his eyes and smelled Sirius' hair as the song began. The soft sounds of music waving through their cottage. 

If you, if you could return

Don't let it burn

Don't let it fade

I'm sure I'm not being rude

But it's just your attitude

It's tearing me apart

It's ruining every day

For me

As the words fell Sirius squeezed Remus as tight as he could. Because Remus trying to deny that they where something special. That there had always been something special. It was like he was trying to burn all the memories they had and shared. Like they had faded away for him like it never even happened. Remus was acting cold toward Sirius. That was something he never did. Even if he was mad back in the day, he could never truly be mad at Sirius. Pretending like the past never happened and it was tearing Sirius apart. Why couldn't Remus just admit it? They loved each other more than anything. Why would he try and hide it? And they had already lost so much time because of the war and Sirius being locked up in Azkaban. He didn't want waste another day. He didn't want to ruin the time they had left. 

I swore I would be true

And fellow, so did you

So why were you holding her hand?

Is that the way we stand?

Were you lying all the time?

Was it just a game to you?

Remus shut his eyes shut at these words. They cut through him. Thinking of all the the promises he and Sirius had made, so many promises under the covers. While their bodies where intertwined in the soft sheets. To be together to get married and make a life for themselves. Remus knew all Sirius had gotten up to. And it crushed him. But it was war and nobody was thinking straight. And he knew how Sirius could be when he got emotional. He would get irrational. So he didn't hold it against him. He found it somewhere in his heart to understand. But the horrible thoughts never left Remus' mind. Those terrible thoughts that they where just a fling. That their relationship meant nothing to Sirius. That is was nothing more than hormones and sex. That is was just another game to him. The thought of Sirius in someone else's arms. The image was enough to make Remus go absolutely insane. There was only one place that Sirius belonged and that was safely in Remus' arms. Even if they could never be romantic. Even if they couldn't be what Remus had wanted since the day that they met at the Gryffindor table. 

But I'm in so deep

You know I'm such a fool for you

You've got me wrapped around your finger

Do you have to let it linger?

Do you have to, do you have to, do have to let it linger?

Sirius sniffed into the sleeve of Remus' old sweater. The words where true. He was in so deep. He had been since he realised he was gay. Ever since he noticed that he enjoyed Remus hugs the most. Ever since he seemed to love that Remus used to fuss over him. Retie his tie form him. Make him eat even when he felt down by another bad letter from his parents. He was in so deep. He was a fool for Remus. For those eyes. The adorable smile. That face. The face he loved. He was absolutely whipped for the werewolf. Gone for him like the morning sun.

Remus held Sirius so tight to his chest. It was true. He was in too deep with Sirius. He always had been and he had realised it too late then. Ever since he realised he liked boys just as well as girls. Ever since he felt so safe and happy hugging Sirius, more so than James and Peter and even Lily. How he would always sigh in the morning and walk over to Sirius and redo his tie because the idiot couldn't do it well enough himself. Ever since he noticed himself caring and looking after Sirius more and more. Not just fussing over the unmade homework. But about his health and making sure he was alright after another dreadful letter from his equally dreadful parents. In way too deep before he even knew it. And damn he wish he wasn't but he was a complete fool for Sirius. Gone for the handsome tanned man with the midnight black hair and those light blue grey eyes that always seemed to change his mind about another stupid prank.

They both felt it.

Oh, I thought the world of you

I thought nothing could go wrong

But I was wrong, I was wrong

Remus decided it then and there. He loved Sirius more than anything in the entire universe. And Sirius was right. There was nothing stopping them. Nothing was standing in their way. After 12 years and he still felt the same things he felt as a young man attending Hogwarts. He wanted this. He wanted to be with him and damn it he was going to if it was the last thing he was going to do. He slowly started pulling himself off the ground. Sirius just cried harder thinking Remus was going to leave him alone again. 

If you, if you could get by

Trying not to lie

Things wouldn't be so confused

And I wouldn't feel so used

But you always really knew

I just want to be with you

"No please don't Moony please let me touch you." Sirius sniffed clinging to Remus like a baby koala. Remus smiled at how adorable he found the grown man. "Stand up with me Padfoot." Sirius looked up at Remus and did as he asked. He really didn't want to let the other man go. As Remus stood up with a koala mode Sirius, he pulled him into a tight grip. He put his hand into Sirius shaking one. He wrapped his other hand around Sirius waist. Sirius looked a little surprised. Was Remus seriously dancing with him? Sirius' limbs feel into place. His one hand in Remus' and the other around his back. Looking up at Remus through his dark eyelashes. 

And I'm in so deep

You know I'm such a fool for you

You've got me wrapped around your finger

Do have to let it linger?

Do you have to, do you have to, do have to let it linger?

Remus led Sirius as they swayed together. Bodies pressed snuggly against each other. Remus didn't move too much but enough to be able to sway Sirius around the kitchen. Sirius doesn't think his heart has ever felt this full. He was in Remus' arms as he danced with him in their kitchen. Something Sirius had hoped would happen, but in all honesty he was starting to think it wasn't going to happen. Remus just looked at Sirius. Fuck he was still just as gorgeous as he had been all those years ago. Gryffindor tie wrapped around his wavy raven black hair. Maybe even more beautiful. And Sirius thought the same thing about him. How the freckles on Remus' face looked like constellations. "Moony I-" Sirius started. Remus hushed him. He bent down ever so slightly to lay their foreheads together. "Just listen to the music Pads." Remus said. 

And I'm in so deep

You know I'm such a fool for you

You've got me wrapped around your finger

Do have to let it linger?

Do you have to, do you have to, do have to let it linger?

Sirius felt so good here. This is where he felt safe and happy. So happy. In the arms of the man he loves so deeply. Merlin he loved Remus. 

You know I'm such a fool for you

You've got me wrapped around your finger

Do have to let it linger?

Do you have to, do you have to, do have to let it linger?

As the last words and chords of the song played Remus looked into Sirius' eyes. The eyes he always found himself getting lost in. Sirius still had tears in his eyes. Slowly and carefully brought his face to Sirius'. Closer and closer until their lips sealed all the heavy emotions of this eventful night. Sirius immediately kissed Remus back. He wanted this kiss to be the right beginning of something. So he kissed him carefully. Remus moved his hands to rest on Sirius' hips. And Sirius slowly moved his hands around Remus' neck. Merlin this felt so right. Remus almost wants to hex himself for postponing this. All Sirius could think was finally.

"Fuck." Was all Remus said as they pulled away. "About damn time." Sirius said speaking slow because of that fucking kiss. Remus raised his eyebrow at Sirius. "Don't be cheeky with me." He said as his hands roamed over Sirius' back. "What are you gonna do about it?" Sirius said with a small smirk playing on his lips. "I haven't decided yet love." Remus answers. "I have." Sirius says quick. He grabs Remus by his sweater and pulls him back to his waiting lips. Merlin it's been too long. And oh how it feels right. This kiss was harder. Needy. Sirius was so damn needy.

Remus pulled Sirius even closer his hands holding his hips close against his own body. Sirius hands held Remus close by his neck. Almost scared he would leave if he didn't hold him tight enough. Sirius let his hands slide to the bottom of Remus' sweater and lifted it a little. Remus stopped him though. "Wait Padfoot wait." Remus said out of breath. "I'm sorry I just got a bit carried away, I just missed you so much and know we're here and.. fuck Moony I want you, I want you so bad." Sirius said. "My love I want that too I just wanted to make sure we are both on the same page." Remus said. He didn't want anymore boundaries or misunderstandings. He wanted his man and when he had him he would never let him go again.

"Oh." Sirius said relieved. "Padfoot I'm sorry I was so distant and waited so long I just wasn't sure if you wanted this the way I did I was terrified to lose you again. I wanted to make sure you wanted the same things I did. I needed to make sure it wasn't still an experimental thing like it was when we were young, especially because it got physical so quickly." Remus said remembering how horny Sirius seemed all the time back then. But they where young and hormonal and they had just had their sexuality awakened. "And I'm not angry or upset about what you did with other people I know you didn't mean it that way. It was war and we where apart for so long. I love you Pads I always have. I want you. I want you in every way. I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. I want you to be mine and I yours. Merlin Padfoot I'm so sorry please forgive me for being so afraid. All I want is to be with you. Nothing else matters now that we're finally here. Together again the way it should always be." Remus said. He needed to tell Sirius how he felt. Sirius had tears rolling down his cheeks. "Oh Remus, I've waited for so long to hear this. I love you I always have and it's never changed. I'm sorry I was such a pain I just didn't want to have us end. I was terrified you didn't want me. Especially after what I did. I didn't mean for that to happen my darling I didn't. It was nothing and I only hope you can forgive me. I love you so much my love. Of course I forgive you even though theres nothing for you to be sorry for. Will you forgive me? All I want is you. All I'll ever want is you. My heart beats for you and only you. Always did and always will. Moony my love please forgive me. I love you." Remus smiled at Sirius. "Of course Padfoot." Be spoke into Sirius lips as they sealed they're past and all the bad things between them. Now to continue as a couple. A pair. A stronger person together. "Padfoot will you be my boyfriend again? I couldn't love anyone as much as I love you." Remus asked leaning his forehead against Sirius'. "Nothing would make me happier Moons." Sirius said. And they kissed once again. Both men feeling more whole then they had in years.

Sirius pulled his arms back around Remus' neck to hold him close in the powerful kiss. The kiss was so free so strong and so loving. After they had said what they needed to it seemed they where both finally back on the same page hearts intertwined once again.

Smut Warning

They kissed and kissed. Sirius just couldn't stop it felt too good and he had wanted this for 13 years and finally. He wanted Remus and now he had him back and he wouldn't hold back anymore. As he sat on Remus' lap he slid his hands down his chest and settled on his belt. He carefully began to undo them. Needing the there to be as little layers between them. Remus stopped him again. Sirius huffed. "Pads..." Remus gasped he wanted to argue again. "You said you wanted me." Sirius said his hands going back to stroke Remus' chest. Loving the feeling of Remus' strong chest under his fingertips. "I do Pads but you get that this isn't just the sex I want to marry you to live with you raise Harry together, not just sex, I need you to understand that love." Remus said holding Sirius' gorgeous face in his hands not letting the eye contact dissipate. "I know I want that too. It's all I've ever wanted." Sirius said nuzzling his face to Remus' cheek. "But... you said you wanted me, now you have me, so make love to me Remus." Sirius said ending the last bit of his sentence into Remus' ear giving it a bite. Remus shivers he doesn't think he's ever been more aroused. "Fuck." Was all Remus could say before grabbing Sirius and kissing him deeply. He held him by his face and neck not letting him get away form him anymore. Mouthes pressed together lips fitting so well. Sirius moaned into the kiss absolutely reveling in it. He let his hands return to undoing Remus' belt.

"Padfoot as much as I want this I'd rather not have sex on the kitchen floor." Remus said holding Sirius close to him. "I'd never be able to have a normal breakfast with Harry here again." Remus finished. "Then take me to our bedroom Moony." Sirius smirks stroking Remus' heated neck. Remus stood up. As Sirius was about to walk away he twirled him back around and picked him up. "Why of course my prince." Sirius smiled so wide. "You know Lupin I would have considered it cute if our half hard boners weren't rubbing against each other." Sirius said half out of breath. Remus smirked. He hiked Sirius a bit more to get a better grip on his boyfriends lovely ass. As he did their erections rubbed together even harder. Sirius let his head fall into Remus' shoulder he couldn't hold in his moan even if he tried. "oh fuck." Remus carried Sirius to their bedroom up the stairs kissing Sirius in his neck and sucking on the soft skin. When they walked in Sirius was making little whining noises his erection rubbing so pleasantly against Remus. Every step up the stairs gave Sirius he friction he craved. The friction he needed. Out of habit Remus closed the door behind them and held Sirius against it. Sirius was reeling in his arousal. All his mind seemed to be filled with was Remus. And his hands his mouth and god his cock. He wanted this so bad. Remus walked over to the bed never breaking the heated kiss and laid Sirius down carefully.

Remus was pulling his opened belt from his pants when Sirius protested. "Hey that's my job." Remus laughed "I thought you where desperate." Sirius stood up off the bed to stand in front of Remus. "First of all rude, second that's half the fun." Sirius made quick work of the buttons on Remus' pants and slowly slid them down his legs admiring as the bulge in his pants came free. Remus' grad was spinning his arousal had never been this high he was even surprised at himself. Staring at Sirius like he was hypnotized. Sirius planted kisses on Remus strong thighs and one right above Remus' boxers. Sirius moved back up to his face and kissed Remus feverishly. Remus grabbed Sirius hips tightly. Sirius lifted Remus' sweater over his head. Remus was almost bare and merlin he was fit. Remus returned the favor shoving Sirius' pants off his hips in one quick move. He was just as quick to dispose of Sirius shirt and leave him in his underwear. Remus looked so handsome disposing of Sirius' clothes he needed to remind himself he had to get back to the task at hand. He slowly kissed Remus' neck and made his way down his torso leaving wet opened mouth kisses everywhere.

Sirius sat himself down on his knees in front of Remus. "Sirius we don't have to do this if-" Remus was cut off by Sirius licked over his boxers. Remus took a deep breath. "I told you I want this I want you." Sirius said looking up at Remus. Remus nodded down at Sirius with a smile. Sirius took Remus' boxers down his legs. And he was bare to him. Remus cock looked so much bigger than Sirius remembered. He wrapped his hand around it to hear Remus give a small barely there wine. Sirius pumped his cock with his hands a few times and then slowly kissed the tip. "Sirius-" Remus started. Sirius took all of Remus into his mouth. "Fuck." Remus gasped. Sirius swirled his tongue around Remus' dick. Remus hands quickly found it's way to Sirius' hair. Sirius moaned as he felt Remus hands find their way into his wavy black hair. "Fuck pads." Remus said breathless. Sirius kept sucking eagerly with the encouragement of Remus' hands in his hair. It felt so good. Sirius kept bobbing his head sucking hard. He heard Remus make noise above him and it was like honey. Soft honey in his ears. How he had missed those noises. Oh the sinful lips of Sirius Black.

Remus took his cock out of Sirius' mouth. Sirius was surprised at the sudden stop and pouted "I'm not that out of practice am I?" He asked feeling slightly insecure. Remus smirked. "No I just don't want to come yet." Remus said smiling down at Sirius. Sirius beamed with a smug little smile. "Knew my skills where still intact." He said getting up off his knees. "Shut up." Remus said laughing. He brought Sirius lips to his in a hungry kiss. Sirius didn't complain as he felt Remus bite his bottom lip and suck on it slowly but powerful at the same time. It had Sirius' head spinning with need. He wanted as much of Remus as fast as he could get it. His cock impossibly hard leaking pre come at the head. Remus moved them over to the bed and laid Sirius down not breaking the kiss once. "Smooth Moony." Sirius teased. Remus rolled his eyes. Always the cheeky remarks. "I thought I told you to be quiet." Remus said kissing at his cheek and moving his way down slowly. "To be exact you told me to shut up." Sirius said smirk on his lips. "Oh you'll be quiet real soon." Remus said laying his hand on Sirius' jaw and kissing him rougher than he had done before. Sirius loved this he loved teasing Remus so he would handle him rough. Nothing turned him on as much as a dominant and rough Remus. Perhaps maybe a possessive Remus or near the full moon he would be rough and animalistic. Remus turned Sirius' head keeping him still so he could kiss and suck on his neck. He remembered he loved that. Remus started with slow light kisses. Then he licked Sirius' neck from his collarbone all the way up to his ear. Sirius shuddered his eyes closing enjoying the feeling. Remus continued with sloppy kisses all over his chest. Sirius was so warm. He moaned as Remus made his way down his body. Shuddering under his touch and kisses. Remus was holding onto Sirius tight making sure to suck hard on the spots he knew Sirius would just go limp for.

"Fuck Padfoot you'r so beautiful. So breathtaking." Remus said looking at the fit body that lay under him. How his strong chest was falling and rising. Those tattoos that Sirius had complimenting every part of his body. Remus couldn't help but run his hands over it feeling the soft skin over the strong built abs. Sirius just whined. "How did I every get so lucky with you, you're so handsome Sirius fuck so beautiful." Remus moved to take Sirius' underwear off. Sirius mewled in response to Remus' sweet words. How did he get so lucky to have Remus. Remus slowp said the boxers off Sirius' strong legs. When Sirius cock sprang free Remus moaned. Fuck he wanted to make love to his handsome boyfriend. So bad. So bad he felt his insides warm up and boil his hard on becoming harder and harder by the second. Sirius whined as he felt the cool air surround his heated skin. "Remus please I need you." Remus got off the bed and walked to the wardrobe where he kept things he hadn't used in ages. He hadn't had sex with anyone except Sirius. He couldn't ever just have meaningless sex with someone he needed it to mean more and needed that person to know that and to love that person so dearly and passionately. Besides he couldn't and wouldn't want to be with anyone but Sirius. Of course sometimes he would need to relieve some tension and that's the only reason he had these items. "Rem please I- I need." Sirius whined desperately as he ran his hands all over Remus' strong arms and his chest. His skin felt addicting to him. "I'm here love I'm coming let me just get what we need." Remus said coming back to the bed quickly. As he leaned over his boyfriend he just smiled. Still not believing that he finally had the man he loved in his arms. He can't believe he let his own fear stop himself from this image. Sirius laying down on the bed his tanned skin starting out against the white sheets. Legs spread out the tiniest beads of sweat on his forehead. His black hair all over the place. Sirius moaned quietly and tugged on his arm to get Remus to kiss him again.

They kissed heavily for a few minutes feeling every part of each other. Every inch of their bodies, they had missed so much. Sirius stroked his fingers over Remus' back over his scars and soft skin. Remus just couldn't stop holding Sirius' face not wanting to let go of the feeling. "Padfoot you're sure you want to do this?" Remus asked one last time getting consent. Looking into his glowing gray eyes. "Yes, yes I want this please Remus, please fuck me." That's all Remus needed. "Alright let me open you up love." Sirius shuddered in anticipation. Remus opened the lube bottle and coated his finger in it. He leaned over Sirius so he could access him better. "Your sure, last chance." Remus asked his polite self wanted to make sure of everything was okay before making a big move like this. "Merlin Remus yes do you want me to beg?" Sirius asked getting more desperate by the second. Remus laughed up at Sirius. "I wouldn't be entirely opposed." he said kissing the inside of Sirius' thighs making him shiver. "Oh shut up." Sirius whispered. Remus slowly bought his middle finger to Sirius' hole. Slowly and gently circling his entrance. "For merlins sake Remus would you hurry-" Sirius' impatient whining was cut off by Remus sliding his finger in in one quick move. Sirius whined. "Oh Merlin-" Sirius gasped. Remus smiled and kissed at Sirius' thighs while he kept a nice pace going with his finger. Sirius was already a mess under Remus' touch, he always had been. Remus sucked a dark bruise on Sirius' left thigh never losing the steady pace he was giving Sirius.

Sirius was moaning at the feeling. It's been too long. Remus added another finger slowly careful not to hurt his Padfoot. "Oh Merlin." Sirius moaned. Remus dipped his head down to kiss and suck on more skin. He couldn't get enough of this. He never would. Remus slowly scissored Sirius open as he lay on the bed spreading himself for Remus. Sirius hands grabbing at anything because it felt so good. There was a small sting with the stretching but it slowly became unimportant to the good feeling. Sirius gasped especially hard when Remus sucked hard on his inner thigh. Making his fingers move wide all around to make sure Sirius was ready and would have as little pain as possible. That's when Sirius let out a loud almost drawn out moan his back arched off the bed gasping. "Oh fuck Remus ah!" Sirius almost yelled. "That the spot Pads?" Remus said with a playful smile on his face. He looked Remus in the eyes dazed and so needy. Remus only returned the look. He loved seeing Sirius like this. Sirius grabbed Remus by the neck to pull him in for another hungry kiss their tongues imidiatly colliding and searching for as much strength as possible.

Remus held Sirius carefully as he lay him down leaving his fingers inside thrusting. Sirius was a painting mess beneath him. Trying to grab hold of his man. "Fuck yes rem- ah yes." Sirius chanted holding onto Remus' for tightly touching him anywhere he could grab. Remus kept his pace hard and steady. Sirius felt so good already, his cock was throbbing in anticipation. "Fuck Sirius you feel so good." Remus sighed as he pushed in deeper stretching Sirius as much as he could always being cautious. He was near Sirius' prostate and Sirius could feel it. "Rem please it's right there- please moons please." Sirius pleaded with him. He needed it. He didn't know exactly how to explain it but he needed it. Remus smiled down at Sirius and kissed him. Breathing hard and full of want. Lips not wanting to lose the special tingle in them. Slowly Remus pressed into Sirius' prostate and Sirius bit onto Remus' shoulder with a loud moan. "Oh yes fuck please yes Moony." Sirius gasped. "Do you think you're ready for my love?" Remus asked stretching his fingers wide one last time. "Yes oh Merlin yes Remus, Moony please, fuck me I need you please fuck me." Sirius pleaded as he cupped Remus jaw in his hands. Pulling Remus in for another passionate kiss making both sigh I'm satisfaction.

"Alright let me get a condom." Remus said. Sirius made a sound of protest. "Padfoot, baby you know it's best to be safe." Remus said stroking Sirius soft skin. The light touch adding to Sirius' want. He nodded for Remus to grab one. Remus quickly made work of grabbing one and almost jumped back on the bed. Sirius laying there out of breathe skin hot Merlin Remus couldn't wait. Remus carefully rolled the condom on sighing slightly as he did so. Sirius moaned looking at the view in front of him. Remus just looked so hot so sexy enjoying the feeling of rolling the condom on himself. "Moony please, please." Sirius whined. "Don't be inpatient Pads I don't want to hurt you." Remus said leaning down to capture Sirius' lips again. It was a soft and sensual kiss. When they parted Remus slicked the condom in lube, drenching it. Remus leaned over Sirius once again. "You want this Padfoot?" Remus asked. "Please Moony please I love you, I need you." Sirius whined grabbing at his arms to bring him closer. Remus held himself up by one hand cupping Sirius' face with his other. "I love you Padfoot." He spoke softly as he laid a careful kiss a passionate and gentle kiss on Sirius' lips. "You're so beautiful Pads, so lovely, so kind, so wonderful, I love you, I can't wait to spend every day of the rest of my life with you, my love, my heart, my Sirius, my Padfoot." Remus spoke looking directly into Sirius' eyes. Sirius just felt so overwhelmed so happy and so loved. "Merlin I love you Moony I love you I love you I love you." He almost choked out.

Remus leaned in for one more all saying kiss before he let his hand go down to his hard on and slowly bring it to Sirius' entrance. He slowly pressed the head of his cock into Sirius' hole. It carefully slid in passed the head and Sirius gasped. "Oh fuck." He groaned. Remus was much bigger than his fingers and there was a painful stretch. Remus was watching Sirius' face to make sure to be careful if he was hurting him. He was Sirius' face curl together in discomfort. "Fuck I'm sorry Pads should I pull out?" He asked worried. "No no don't! I'll get used to it, you're just much bigger than you're fingers." Sirius said desperately he needed Remus he'd get used to it soon it's just the beginning that hurt. "Are you sure?" Remus asked worried. "Yes please don't pull out I need you." Sirius pleaded. Remus nodded and kissed his face. "Just do it in once go Remus please." Sirius said. "Sirius that's gonna hurt." Remus answered. "Just do it please I need you inside me right now, all of you at once. Please I'll adjust after, please Rem." Sirius was almost begging now. "Alright." Remus answered. He held his one hand next to Sirius' face and the other on his cock slowly pushing in all at once.

Once he was inside both men moaned loudly. Remus had to make sure not to lose himself in arousal. Remus leaned down to kiss Sirius all over his face waiting for him to adjust. Sirius didn't complain Merlin he loved this man. "You can move Moons, I'm ready I need you, make love to me Moony." Sirius sighed feeling so full. That's all Remus needed to hear.

Remus began thrusting slowly building up a steady rhythm. Both men couldn't keep in their moans it just felt so fucking good and they hadn't felt this good in so long. Sirius watched as Remus held himself up on his strong arms never breaking the eye contact eyes falling into the colors of the other person. How his honey colored hair fell into his face. How the little curls danced with every thrust. He was breathtaking and he made Sirius feel so good.

Remus in turn watched his boyfriend laying there looking like an absolute piece of art. His arms laying above his head. His tan skin standing out against the bed sheets. His hair looking so wavy and so good. His face curling in pleasure. And the noises leaving his lips where nothing short of sinful. He couldn't look aways if he wanted to. They seemed glued and completely fixated on one and other.

"Fuck, yes yes yes ah." Sirius moaned. Sirius has never been quiet in the bedroom he had always been quite vocal much to Remus' pleasure. The noises he made just made Remus more turned on. "Harder please." Sirius whined. He needed more. Remus kissed him he just had to. Those sinful lips making noises he could only explain as pure sex. "Pads fuck, you feel so good so fucking good." Remus moaned out. Sirius beamed at the praise. Remus sped up his pace a little but no wanting to give Sirius everything just yet.

Sirius felt so overwhelmed and so hot so good. But he wanted more just a little more. So without thinking he reached his hand down to his rock hard cock needing just something more. He didn't know what but he needed something more. He almost held his cock in his hand when Remus grabbed his hand away. "Absolutely not." He growled fucking growled. Sirius moaned at the tone of voice. Remus intertwined their fingers and place their hands beside Sirius' head. He sped up his pace more and had a steady thrust right into Sirius' prostate which had him screaming. "Ah! Yes yes Moony right there ah!" Sirius screamed. He felt light headed at the pleasure he was receiving.

Remus was panting and groaning as he thrusted into Sirius hard. He grabbed Sirius' hand and held them both next to his head. Picking up the pace one last time and Merlin it was fast. Sirius was incoherent at this point all he could do was let out groans and moans he was so far into his pleasure he couldn't even speak. All he could think was RemusRemusRemus. And vice verca.

All that could be heard where the loud moans Sirius was uttering mixed in with Remus' groans and growls. The sound of the bed beating into the wall and their slapping skin. It was just hot so hot. Both men completely closed off from the world and completely absorbed in each other souls intertwining.

Remus' consistent hard thrusts into Sirius prostate has him over the edge he couldn't hold it anymore it felt so good. And Sirius came with a particularly loud moan screaming Moony. He came all over their chests. Remus kept thrusting hard through his whole orgasm. Sirius hole clamped around Remus like a vice and it just drew Remus over the edge as he came deep inside Sirius. Remus quickly took off the condom, tied it and tossed it into to little bin close to the bed. Sirius Sirius was still coming down form his orgasm as Remus collapsed next to him. Panting into his neck.

"Fuck that was good." Remus panted attempting to regain his breath. "That was bloody Fucking amazing." Sirius laughed. Remus conjured a towel to clean them up. He carefully cleaned them both off. Remus grabbed the blankets to cover them up. Sirius curled up into Sirius' side and laid against his warm strong chest. Remus laid down more comfortable after he'd grabbed the sheets and Sirius imidiatly curled into his chest. Remus carded his fingers through Sirius beautiful dark hair. "I'm exhausted." Sirius said quietly. "Go to sleep then my love." Remus spoke. "But but." Sirius started with a worried look up at Remus. "Hey Hey Padfoot I'm not going anywhere I'm staying right here I'm not leaving anymore." He said looking into those grey eyes. And looking back into the hazel eyes that Sirius had fallen for all those years ago he knew it was the truth. They would be together now. Like they'd always hoped and dreamed. They'd be okay. 

The End.


End file.
